Wish
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: Summary: Because everyone needs a friend and Sakura just found herself two. Kiba certainly wasn't expecting this…


_**Summary: Because everyone needs a friend and Sakura found herself two. Kiba certainly wasn't expecting this…**_

_**Hope you liked it, I noticed there was only one other fic here soooo…..**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Wish I did though… just like everyone else~**_

It was just another day for the young Haruno, go to the academy, do the work, get picked on during lunch, do more work, and make sure Ami didn't find her after school so the pinkette dint have to explain the bruises to her mother.

The day had gone fine so far, she had even avoided Ami and her gang at lunch, but that feat didn't look so good now Sakura pondered silently. The poor little pinkette gazed out from under her bangs at the group of girls surrounding her, silently pleading at the passers-by for help. It wasn't working…

"P-Please Ami, just leave me alone…" Sakura pleaded to the purple haired girl quietly, keeping her head down and flinching as her tormentor took a step forward laughing.

"Oh? Is Forehead-Girl getting brave? Pffft, as if, a freak like you doesn't deserve mercy. My mother said so because yours took her job!" Ami snapped at her, the three other girls joining in on her laughter and taunts.

'_Why do they always do this to me?'_ Sakura questioned herself as tears began to sting her eyes.

"Forehead Girl! Freak! Pest! You should just quit the academy now, even our sensei's know you won't amount to anything, they've given up on you already!" she continued, taking another step forward and pushing the cowering girl to the ground. Giving a cry at the impact Sakura lay sprawled out on her front, trying to raise herself off the ground by her arms only to be stopped by Ami's foot on her back. "Just stay in the dirt were you belong you little freak, Pink haired BITCH!" she taunted once more, much to the amusement on those around her.

'_Just…stop, please stop…_' the pinkette pleaded to herself at the tears started to fall, she knew that if Ami saw them she'd just keep going with her insults.

"And you know what freak? You'll never have friends, you'll be alone forever and no one will care!"

"ARF!" came a sharp bark from their side, drawing every ones attention as the barking continued.

Tilting her head slightly Sakura spotted a little white dog, a little white dog that was bearing its teeth and looking at Ami in anger. Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she gazed at it, this wasn't going to end well, it was so small… they might kill it!

'_No!'_

"Go away" Sakura pleaded quietly to the animal as it barked again and looked at her in what seemed to be worry. "If you leave now, they won't hurt you!" she whispered as Ami started laughing and pressing her foot harder against her back, making her fall flat against the ground again. Letting out a loud 'oomph!' as the air escaped her lungs once more, the small dog began barking and growling at the surrounding girls.

As Ami lifted her leg off Sakura's back with a loud "SHUT UP!" in the dog's direction, Sakura felt her eyes widen in fear. Time seemed to pass in slow motion as the purple haired girl stepped to the side and drew her leg back once more. Watching the white dog continue barking without any fear, Sakura drew in a deep breath and pushed up from the ground, flinging herself in front of Ami's kick and blocking the dog from harm.

'_I won't let you get hurt little doggy'_ she thought, pain flaring through her side as the kick connected. _'You tried to help me… no one ever tries to help me.' _Hearing Ami let out a surprised sound Sakura looked up at her with a frown. "It's not nice to hurt animals, please leave it alone!" she pleaded, wincing as the purple haired girl let out a growl and kicked her again- this time in the face. Pain spread through her lip as she tasted blood, gaging slightly as her tormentors laughed and drew back.

"I guess I was wrong freak, it seems you DO have a friend. And it's an animal, just like you!" Ami laughed before motioning for the other girls to leave with her, the pinkette still lying on the ground before the dog covered in bruises with a split lip.

Feeling something wet touch her arm, Sakura turned her head towards the dog and sat up wincing. _'Cute'_ she thought as it tilted its head and nosed her arm in worry again. Reaching out and laying a hand on its head Sakura began to pat it, not minding the blood covering part of her face or the bruises already beginning to show.

"You shouldn't have done that puppy, you could have gotten hurt." She reprimanded in her quiet voice, laughing as it looked insulted and barked once at her in indignation. "What are you doing out here alone anyway?" she questioned, coming up short when it seemed to be answering her in yips and growls. 'I-is it a nin dog?...maybe one of the Inuzuka's?' she thought in amazement, asking the same thing out loud and receiving a happy nod from the dog. "Let's get you home then, I would be so sad if anything happened to you." Struggling to her feet the pinkette took a deep breath to ease the pain and bent over, picking the surprised dog up.

She could see it was worried about her, shooting her worried looked and yipping at her when she whipped the blood from her lip. Smiling down at the puppy in her arms and holding it to her chest, she slowly made her way towards the Inuzuka's compound with her head low, ever mindful of the looks she was getting from passers-by.

Reaching the gate she was shocked out of her somewhat one sided conversation by an alarmed all.

"AKAMARU!" came a boys cry as he rushed up to her, skidding to a halt and panting. Lifting her head slightly and looking from his grey jacket and brown hair to the red triangles on his cheeks. "Thank you for finding him, mom was going to KILL me if he didn't show up soon!" he babbled on and finally looked at her, only to fall short on his next sentence and lean over to touch her arm with a worried look. "Hey are you ok? You look pretty beat up…" he asked, tilting his head slightly and watching as she held the dog out too him. 'He must be your owner them puppy, he seemed worried about you' she thought, carefully handing the white animal over to his waiting arms.

"I-I'm okay…" Sakura stated in a soft voice, looking to the ground in embarrassment.

"ARF!" the dog, now known as Akamaru yipped to the boy, Sakura watching as his eyes widened and turned back to her. _'What?'_

"Y-You saved Akamaru? Thank you…" he trailed off, placing Akamaru on the ground and stepping towards her. Flinching slightly when he raised his arms, Sakura was shocked to find herself caught in a hug, the boys fur lined colour tickling her nose slightly. Tentatively raising her arms and wrapping them around his chest, she hugged back lightly, a soft smile taking over her face. As the boy pulled back with a grin, he took hold of her hand and began tugging her into the compound. "What's your name anyway?" he asked as they passed a few curious onlookers, Akamaru tagging along just behind them.

"S-Sakura, My name is Haruno Sakura" she stuttered slightly, a light blush coming to her cheeks.

"I'm Kiba- That's Akamaru, let's go to my sister, she can fix you up!" he announced motioning to Akamaru then leading her towards his house.

"ARF ARF!" Akamaru barked from behind them as they walked down the path, the afternoon sun beating down on their backs.

"I don't think she's a stray Akamaru, You'll have to ask ma if we can keep her…she might even say yes!" he announced in joy, the dog yipping in happiness as well. _'Huh?'_ Sakura's eyes widened as she looked between the two, only for Kiba to look back at her with his thousand watt grin, dark eyes lit up in joy. "I've always wanted a friend to stay with me! We can play pack and chase the bird's outa the garden!"

_'A-A friend?'_ she thought, her small smile coming back as the came to the main house._ 'Akamaru…Kiba… I have friends!'_

**-End-**

**Well, I hope you liked it~**

_**You should know the drill by now, but just for those who don't- please leave a review, I would really appreciate it~ no flames or just telling me everything you thing is wrong with this fic.**_

_**Sakura-Hime-Sama**_

_Check out my poll and vote for the next pairing I should write- there's like…40 something options~_


End file.
